The Dragonlord
The Dragon God (or Dragonlord) is the anti-hero and the primary deuteragonist of Kenshimonogatari He is the ruler of the Dragon Kingdom and the ultimate leader of the Dragon race. His raw physical strength and draconic powers make him the strongest being in Dunia. Although reluctant at first, he joins Fleabag on his quest to quell the Demonic invasion of Heaven. Appearance In his human form, the Dragon God, or "Odym", is a massive burly male. His skin is tan, and his eyes are ruby red. His most prominent facial feature is his thick black beard. He's extremely tall and overly-muscular, with intimidating physical features and destructive strength. He typically dons his Dragon Cloak, which casts a shade over his face, regardless of the time of day. He usually wears a red breastplate with large ivory horns adorning the shoulderpads, and a belt with a golden Dra'nin Insignia. In his Titan Form, the Dragon God is a bronze, humanoid dragon, towering at several hundred meters high. He has a spiked scaly body, and bat-like wings. He grows long, two-clawed arms and an enormous barbed tail. Personality The Dragon God was first introduced as a stern and cruel man who would show no sign of compassion or mercy. An absolute embodiment of dominion and chaos, he firmly believes in displaying brutal shows of power to terrify other races into submission. As such, his unpredictable behavior and sadistic tendencies would leave a mark on the world for millenia. At first striving to unite the world into one banner, his powers slowly overtook him and corrupted his morals. He became obsessed with the concept of supremacy and dictatorial rule, and as his army grew larger, so did his ego and arrogance. His very presence became horrifying, as mortal life held no significance to him, and he did not hesitate in taking away countless souls in the most brutal fashions conceivable to reach his goals or make a point. Meeting Fleabag was a turning point in his life. Through the young Guardian's efforts, the Dragon God slowly learned the values of sacrifice and honor. At first reluctant to forget his failures and overcome his hatred for non-reptilian races, he was soon inspired by Fleabag's devotion to justice and balance. The Dragon God shows great fluency when speaking in exotic tongues, masterfully crafting threats and intimidating speakers of nearly every language. This chiefly includes his own people's language, Draconic, and extends to Khan'fus hieroglyphs and forgotten dialects of Dwarven. Relationships Fleabag At first looking down on him, the Dragon God was convinced that Fleabag was a weak beggar and unfit for his audience. It was after many sacrifices and heroic actions from his part that the Dragon God began to reconsider his stance about the world and mortals, effectively shifting in motion the main events of the first Dunia. Fleabag is now the Dragon God's closest ally, considering him to be a friend, if not an equal. He stated numerous times that the Guardian has shown him the error of his ways, and that he inspired him to become a just ruler and replace his barbaric methods with heroic honor. Political Influence The Dragon God is considered to be a beacon of fear and terror, as he constantly holds a grip of the entire world. As such, he is usually regarded with envy and hatred by most other kings. If not for his sheer influence over the world, his reckless behavior and foul verbal manners result in a negative reputation with the Celestials. Many kings in Dunia would rather ally themselves with the Dragon God solely out of self preservation, especially after Fleabag convinced him to loosen his grip and accept the help of other races. He holds a rivalry with the Jade Oni, whom he imprisoned before the events of Dunia, and the Emperor Scorpion, who he regards as a failure of a king and a shame to the sun races. The Tun'nin The Tun'nin are the core of the Dragon Empire. They split into many sub-races, which accentuate their purpose in servitude. They all serve their king with fanatical devotion and will not hesitate to execute any of his orders, no matter how outlandish or cruel they may seem. Each and every individual of them has a passionate view of the Dragon God and the concept of reptilian supremacy, and will stop at nothing to see that dream come true. They tend to disregard any ideals or motives they had in their previous lives, and as long as his blessing empowers them, they will serve him proudly and relentlessly. Non-Reptilians Non-reptilian followers of the Dragonlord believe that dragonkind is superior to all other forms of life. They swear allegiance to the Dragon King and often sacrifice themselves or their loved ones to him. In return for this undying devotion, the he is very protective and generous to his loyal followers. Many humanoids have gained great riches and ancient knowledge through servitude to the dragons, but these gifts came with a high price, knowing that they are less than cattle to him, and that he could take their messy lives away whenever it suits him. To most followers of the Great Dragon King, however, serving such a powerful deity is its own reward. Abilities Quotes * (During Heaven's Crisis) "Idiots! Your honor means nothing! Your faith... Even less!" * (To Gabriel) "Your tenacity is exemplary... yet pointless. You may pray on the ashes of your fallen comrades." * (To Fleabag, frustrated) "This world deserves to burn. I will relish in witnessing every mortal in it die a horrible death. Leave me be, or join them too soon." * (To Fleabag) "The Temple of the Moon? Tell them they can go fuck themselves." * (To the Jade Oni) "I have no idea what kind of logic allows a fat piece of shit like you to escape the Twilight Wastes unnoticed, but it won't stop me from crushing every ounce of your body to dust." * (To Gnasher) "Overlord Gnasher, who was once a mere, pitiful crocodile... I have blessed you with exemplary strength, so that you may echo the name of Dragonkind across the world... Let this supreme gift, the Blessing of Scales, be a reminder of the cause that you will be serving. Do '''not' fail me."'' * (To Fleabag, in Act 3) "I don't think I've ever felt this before. What do you mortals call it... Gratitude...? In this short time we've met, you've given me a lot... You've shown me the error of my ways. Perhaps being a hero isn't so bad after all... How do you do it?" * (To Fleabag, in Act 6) "You can never tame a dragon, only convince it to eat someone else before you." * (To Urist) "Calm down. I'm not here to bully you now." * (To the Emperor Scorpion) "Eat sand, man-wasp." * (To Smona) "What you're doing here is beyond disgusting. I thought we were bound in blood, you and me. But I've changed... and apparently, you hold the same obsession I used to suffer from." * (Rallying the Reptilian Legionnaires) "Hear me, my children! The dawn of the New World has risen! Bother yourself not with the petty strife of the mortal races, for soon, you will become Gods on this land! Come to your Dragon King, and bolster yourself with the supremacy of the Reptilian kind!!" Synopsis A paragraph from the trailer of the book, detailing the Dragonlord's life. "Burly and frightening, relentless and proud, the sheer silouhette of the Dragon God is enough to inspire fear even into divines and immortals. In a distant past, eons ago, the energy radiating from the Nebula of Chaos formed into a massive dragon of incredible power. The first of his kind, he was the strongest, and most arrogant. He blazed through the world, using his natural cunning and strategic mind to invade every last kingdom and proclaim himself as the Uncontested King of the World. His enormous later ego pushed him to invade the Heavens, thereby challenging the Archangels. He swept a large portion of them like leaves and defiled the lower parts of the divine sanctuary. He was only one layer away from entering the highest domain in the Nebula of Light when he was stopped by the Gabriel, the Highest Judge in Heaven, and his brother Mikhael, Commander of the Winged Legion. They struck him down as he was climbing the Sacred Lote Tree and most of his power evaporated, leaving him locked in a human body. The Dragon God returned to the overworld and started a new kingdom all over, as only a speck of its former glory. frustrated that his true form would not even come close to what it used to be, both in duration and strength. This anger made him one of the most fierce and merciless kings of the world, especially as he managed to retain some vestiges of his ancient power like unusual regeneration, unbreakable skin, and fire breath."'''' Non-Canon Gallery Dragonshirt.png|casual outfit HumanlordLESS.png|business outfit Crimsonlegion.png|crimson legion outfit (b&s crossover) Dragonsketch.png|dragon form Incine1.png|the dragonlord and fleabag Dialogue.png|rpg setting